


Opportunity

by mandocommando



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandocommando/pseuds/mandocommando
Summary: Jedi!Reader is assigned to the Bad Batch/Clone Force 99 and ends up alone with the muscle of the group, Wrecker. They spend some quality time together...
Relationships: Wrecker (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Opportunity

“General.” He extends a hand, and you eagerly take it. Wrecker’s sizable frame makes your hand looks so small in his. He guides you up and over the blockade of debris in a surprisingly tender way, as if you weren’t in a battle zone but instead having a night on the town. You hop down from a larger piece of rubble, giving the big brute a playful smile.

“Thank you, Wrecker.” You coo, dusting yourself off. You were still covered in dirt and dust after the attack – an explosion that caused you to be separated from the rest of the Batch. The two of you had found yourself in an underground tunnel system, trying to navigate your way back above ground. 

“I’m, uh, kind of happy I got stuck down here with you.” He follows behind, rubbing the back of his helmet nervously. You turn to face him, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re happy? I thought you’d want to be back in the action!” You tease, before your comms start to crackle and a voice begins to speak.

“Are you two okay, General?” Tech’s voice pushes through the static. 

“We’re okay, Tech! Finding our way back up.” 

“It appears you’re far enough down to cause comm issues, but I’m able to pick up your location. If the two of you stay where you are, we should be able to extract you soon.” 

Another voice comes up over comms.

“I’m sure Wrecker has lots of ideas how to spend the time with our General...” The deadpan quipping of your team sniper, Crosshair, causes your face to go bright red. You glance over at Wrecker, who is trying to pretend to be interested in a pile of nearby junk. Is the normally brash clone flustered?

“Just remain where you are. We’ll be there soon. Ending comms.” Tech interjects, attempting to remain professional.

“I guess we need to stick around and wait.” You sigh, placing your hands on your hips. Wrecker paces around the open space you’ve ended up stopping in, visibly antsy.

“I thought you were happy to be down here with me!” You chuckle, going up to him to give him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. He takes his helmet off, holding onto it and turning to face you. His brow is furrowed, his scarred face contemplative. He’s usually so loud and unapologetic, and so his current cautious demeanor is kind of cute. He pauses before speaking.

“I love bein’ around you, General. A lot.” He endearingly fumbles around with his helmet. 

You take his hand and look up at him.

“I love being around you too.” 

“And,” he suddenly adds as if it were a rushed afterthought, “I really wanna… be with you.”

You feel a jolt through your body, your heart immediately beginning to race. You certainly had always felt especially fond of him, and enjoyed your playful flirting during missions. You never thought it would culminate into this. Your brain begins to fill with foolish ideas, and given your situation you really want to act on them. 

“In, uh, a romantic way, you kn-“ You decide to go for it and interrupt his adorably unnecessary explanation by kissing him. He’s incredibly receptive, following your lead. You guide him into opening his mouth along with yours and you begin to taste each other. He’s as rough as you’d expect the raucous soldier to be, his kisses full of a pent up longing and lacking the grace to hide it. He tosses his helmet to the side with a loud thud and effortlessly lifts you up to press you against one of the walls of the large tunnel. You wrap your legs around him, your hands free to run along his face. Your fingers brush alongside the large scar on the left side of his head and cheek as you continue kissing him. He groans, grateful for your touch, your tongues continuing to softly flick through your occasional breaks for air. 

“Wrecker,” you finally pull off of him, panting as he starts to kiss and nibble at your neck, “let me down for a little bit!”

He looks nervous as he pulls himself off, gently setting you down. 

“I didn’t mean to get carried away. I’m sorry!” He apologizes, concerned. 

“You kidding me?” You grin, getting on your knees and coyly grabbing stuff his codpiece. 

“How do I get this thing off?” You playfully plead, looking up at him. He’s so imposing from this angle. You can see a slight blush of color on his cheeks as he begins to remove the armor. You run your hand against the now-exposed fabric of his under suit. You feel the hardness beneath it and stroke along his length. He moans, instinctively pushing his hips forward a bit.

“Well,” you bat your eyes up at him, “are you going to get it out for me?”

His eyes go wide as if he just realized your intentions after you spent the last moment stroking him off through his suit.

“Oh! Y-yeah!” He fumbles a hand down, removing himself from the opening in the suit. His cock springs out, and your eyes widen. You begin to wonder if this was a mistake. He’s huge – his impressive length standing at attention right in front of your face is just as exciting as it is terrifying. You take it into your hands, gently stroking it before licking the tip of the head. He shudders, groaning and looking down to watch you.

You take the head into your mouth, running your tongue underneath it. You slowly work your way down as far as you can, your hands making up for the part of his length you can’t fit in. You start to move your mouth back up and then down again, slowly moving your head and matching the rhythm of your strokes with your hands. Wrecker places a hand on you, a few stray thrusts catching you off guard as he attempts to restrain himself. You glance up at him, his head tilted back, panting.

“Take it easy!” You tease, muffled with him still in your mouth. 

“It’s hard!” He whines through pants, his fingers gripping onto your hair. “Lemme just have you!”

You give a teasing look as you go back to working at his cock, and it quickly shuts him up and gets him back to contently groaning. He manages to hold himself back for a while, but then he gently but firmly pulls you off after a bit.

“My turn!” He impatiently groans, causing you to blush as begin to remove your pants and underclothes. He scoops you up before you can do so, your pants falls off before you can finish sliding them off.

He grins, suddenly hoisting you up and lifting you again, but this time even higher. Your legs rest over his shoulders, your wet slit right in front of his face. He eagerly runs his tongue along, exploring and causing you to gasp in the sharp, cold air of the tunnel. Your hands grip onto his shoulders as you tilt your head back, biting back moans as he enthusiastically continues tasting you. His tongue reaches your entrance, where he teasingly flicks and presses into it. His excitement is visible as he moans into your mound, egged on by your noises. Your cries echo down the path as he continues, his tongue now right on your clit and torturing you in the best way. He soon sends you over the edge, your body pulsing as you moan loudly and hold onto the top of his head. You catch your breath, looking down with pleading eyes. He seems to understand what your look means, as he suddenly lowers you down so you can wrap your legs around his waist. He holds you up against the wall as he positions himself at your entrance. His hot breath is right against your neck as he enters you slowly. He sweetly takes his time, watching your face, as he eventually hilts himself inside of you. You heatedly moan, enjoying the mind-melting sensation of being absolutely filled by him. He holds himself steady as long as he can as you adjust, but you notice his usual look of impatience. You gulp.

“I can’t be still any more!” He grunts, your eyes widening as you realize what that means to the rambunctious clone. 

“Wait a minute! You’re too big you need to-“ You cry out as he begins to rapidly thrust into you, causing your eyes to roll back and your moans to get louder. He gives you a toothy grin as he continues to pound you, enjoying your body moving along with his. You mainly wanted him to hold off out of fear, but soon you realized you were more than ready to take it.

“See? You’re tough.” He bites his lip, speaking through groaning as he thrusts harder into you. The sound of your skin slamming together and your shared moans fill the room. He keeps getting rougher with you, and you can’t help but be sent over the edge again at the idea of the big soldier using you like this. He soon follows suit, grunting as he pushes himself deep inside one more time to fill you. He keeps himself steadily inside as you both recover, pressing his forehead tenderly against yours. He stays there for a bit, his expression surprisingly sweet, before switching back to his usual self.

“That…” he pauses, “was FUN!”

He sets you down to get dressed. He puts himself back into his pants, reattaching his codpiece. You finish putting your pants back on before you hear voices down the path. The rest of the Bad Batch meet up with you – and you’re glad not a moment earlier. Hopefully they didn’t hear anything.

“You didn’t get stuck down here too, did you?” You fret, trying to subtly adjust your clothes as they finally approach. You notice Crosshair smirking.

“I was able to locate some schematics for these passageways, and we found another entrance.” Tech beams, proud of himself. 

“You two okay? That was quite the blast.” Hunter asks, looking around to make sure the space was clear.

“The General looks a little disheveled. She may need medical attention.” Crosshair smirks, retrieving a toothpick from his belt to place into his mouth. 

“That’s not necessary! I’m fine!” You protest. 

“Yeah! She’s fine. I just gave it to her good.” Wrecker blurts out, elbowing her. Hunter and Tech both go wide-eyed. You see Crosshair attempting to stifle a laugh - you’ve never seen him laugh before. 

“Medical attention! He means medical attention!” You cry out, mortified.

“I ain’t a medic, but I’m pretty sure what I gave ya wasn’t medical attention.” He replies, beaming. Crosshair spits out the toothpick in shock, holding in his laughter. Tech and Hunter look at each other, unsure of what to do. 

“Let’s get going.” You mutter in embarrassment, leading the way. 

“Good idea. You’re probably tired… and sore.” Hunter can barely keep a straight face as he speaks.

“I hope this ‘medical treatment’ was done safely.” Tech chimes in.

“Okay, new subject!” You put your face in your hands. They will never let you live this down.


End file.
